Lawbringer
}} Lawbringer is a perk in Fallout 3. Description You will get a note from The Regulators telling you that they "require your aid in bringing the scum and pestilence that inhabit our home to justice" and ask you to report to Sonora Cruz at Regulator HQ for details. Sonora Cruz, the leader of the Regulators, will pay the Lone Wanderer for each "evil" person brought to justice (killed) and requests their finger as proof. She will pay 5 caps per finger unless the Wanderer has 750 or more Karma, at which point they will pay 10 caps per finger, this is determined by your Karma before the turn-in, not after. Each finger will give the Lone Wanderer 10 Karma, regardless of their current Karma. If you are 10 Karma away from 750 and you have multiple fingers, dropping all but one and doing 2x turn-ins will net more caps. Notes * Lawbringer is the Good equivalent of the Contract Killer perk. * NPCs killed before getting the Lawbringer perk will not have fingers on them. * You can accept Lawbringer at any karma level and have both Lawbringer and Contract Killer active at the same time. * Prior to the player selecting this perk, the Regulator HQ will be locked with no way to gain entry. Taking this perk is also the only way to get this location marked on the map, including by finding it or using the Explorer perk. * If other characters (including partners, guards, and the Mysterious Stranger), creatures, or environmental aspects (such as an exploding cars) do more than 50% of the target's total HP in damage, a finger will not appear on the body. * Super mutants, feral ghouls, and Chinese remnants do not drop fingers. * This perk is the only way to make Junders Plunkett appear, whose finger is worth 1,000 caps (to Sonora), and is also the only way to obtain his unique spiked knuckles Plunkett's Valid Points. * This perk is required to obtain one of the Guns and Bullets books, and one of the Nuka-Cola Quantums. * This perk may provide you with a Regulator duster in 100% condition, depending on the dialogue you choose when first meeting Sonora Cruz. * In the Official Fallout 3 Strategy Guide it incorrectly states in the Perception section that both the Lawbringer and Contract Killer perks require you to have at least 6 Perception before you can get them. * A single finger may be found at an Enclave camp southwest of Vault 92, on a table, near many dead corpses in a truck. Without Lawbringer, this finger can do nothing. * Fingers also appear in the inventory of the patients you see who are unconscious lying on a bed in both Rivet City's and Megaton's clinic if they are killed and searched (despite that killing them will result in a loss of Karma). Bugs * Sonora Cruz can’t take more than 999 fingers at a time. If you have more than that in your inventory when delivering, she only takes 999 but still rewards you for all of the fingers (12,800 caps for 1,280 fingers with very good Karma, for instance). You can deliver the remaining fingers for more Karma and caps. * It is possible that Sonora Cruz will run away from the Regulator HQ and will not return. Fast traveling to the HQ often spawns various combination of hostile creatures and/or robots. They are normally busy killing the brahmin outside the HQ, however they engage you upon your arrival. If you enter the Regulator HQ before killing the hostiles, all of the Regulators, including Sonora Cruz will flee from the area and not return. She can usually be found outside, or can be brought back to the HQ by using the console. Once the hostile creatures are killed, she will usually talk to the Lone Wanderer again, but sometimes must be disabled, then re-enabled to reset her scripts, or she will be continuously fleeing. It should be noted that if you kill whatever is outside before you enter the Regulator HQ Sonora Cruz will not flee. * Even with the Lawbringer perk, Regulators in the HQ will hold a bounty notice saying that you're a dangerous person who is to be shot on sight for a reward of 1000 caps when having an Evil or Very Evil Karma status. This does not effect the behavior of the residents of the Regulator HQ, only the Regulators sent to bring you in. See also * Contract Killer perk * Regulator HQ * The Regulators Category:Fallout 3 perks de:Gesetzesbringer es:Autoritario fr:Bras de la Loi pl:Praworządca pt:Lawbringer ru:Законник (способность) uk:Законник (здатність)